Agoroth
Agoroth is a white-eyed demon, the only one known in existence. He made his debut in Down the Rabbit Hole. Down the Rabbit Hole We first see Agoroth holding a meeting with supernatural creatures. Matheus Kronin asks why he is holding the meeting and not the magic council, and it is revealed that they no longer exist. Agoroth gives them an ultimatum: join him in making sure the supernatural creatures prevail over the hunters or perish. Not much of an option, everyone bows their allegiance to Agoroth. Alazne Scott has a vision shortly after of him killing the magic council and building an army. She says there is a lot of death on both sides, some of the losses are kids. At the end of the episode, Alazne has another vision in which Josh Frazer dies and Agoroth wins the war. Highway to Hell Agoroth is seen in Paris, France with Alietta Stone and asks if she has found out anything. She says that they have, but he won't like it. It's revealed that there is a prophecy, stating: "A young child will be born of poor people, he who by his tongue will seduce a great troop; beasts ferocious with hunger from the land of the free will cross the rivers. A demon and chrone will be his undoing. Their union will bring forth a new chapter. Together they will band, and demons and witches unite. On the field of combat, in a single battle, two wounds made one, he will die a cruel death”. Born Under A Bad Sign Agoroth is seen in Athens, Greece with The Fates. He asks one of them if there is a way to prevent the prophecy about him coming true and she states that there is, but there is a price that is unthinkable and asks if he is willing to take the risk. He says that he will because O.R.B.S. needs to be destroyed. They tell him: "On December 31st, 2014, precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely. The time has come to be at hand. Unleash your army, your monstrous band. Then the one called Sophia will finally fall, and you, Agoroth, will rule all! O.R.B.S. will crumble shortly after. But a word of caution to this tale: Shall the chrone's union with the demon remain bright, you will fail and die". He asks how to get rid of them and it is revealed that chrones, in time of peril or war, will either remain neutral or easily be swayed to the dark side. The Three Faces of Sophia Agoroth holds a meeting in France to discuss the the various events taking place in Calfornia with O.R.B.S. and Point Dume Academy, and increased hunter activity in Idaho. He meets with Alietta, Cynthia and Matheus, as well as an unknown cloaked figure you provides the details to what his happening with the hunters as well as where Agoroth might find an artifact he has been searching for...Lilith's Mirror. Dream A Little Dream of Me Agoroth meets up with Alietta Stone in an undisclosed location. She has been dreamwalking the minds of various students at Point Dume, and informing Agoroth of what she sees. He orders his agents to target various members of of Nathan's young team, to destroy them from within. The Things You Can't Outrun Agoroth receives a call from Alietta to inform him of the arrival and capture of Eric Evergreen on the grounds of PDA, a hunter supposedly believed to be dead. Agoroth rejects Alietta's plan to take advantage of this situation by making a direct move for Josh Frazer in order to break up the couple and avert the prophecy. He has his own intended method of sewing destruction among the ranks of Specter's army of students. He was in the middle of acquring a rare and dangerous magical item when Alietta called and he was rather brusque with her. At the end of the day he is even more disappointed to learn of her and Cynthia's various failings, Sophia showing great power, Jamie and Bella working together and ending their enmity with each other. Most troubling was Alietta disregaring his command to stay away from Josh. The implied threat in Agoroth's comment to not fail him again is unmistakenly clear. He presents Alietta with the Apple of Discord, an ancient relic from the time of the Olympians. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter TBA Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat TBA Agorothbw.jpg Agorothbw2.jpg Agoroth.gif Cruise.jpg Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Male Characters Category:Character Donations Category:Season 1 Category:Supporting Character Category:Antagonist Category:Demon